


New Beginnings

by petnurser



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Drug Use, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-09
Updated: 2016-01-09
Packaged: 2018-05-12 19:24:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5677786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/petnurser/pseuds/petnurser
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Takes place after The Abominable Bride</p>
            </blockquote>





	New Beginnings

The needle slid in easily, the result of many years of practice. He was ready. The memory of a pathologist’s face lead to a slight hesitation to push the plunger and made him think about what he was doing.

If he followed through, he could hurt her, again.

If he followed through, he could lose her, permanently.

Sherlock Holmes removed the needle from his vein, placed the syringe on the bedside table, and picked up his phone to make one of the most difficult calls in his life.

“Mycroft, is your offer of finding appropriate rehab still on the table?”


End file.
